


let me kiss the weary away

by yourlipsarered



Series: the 9 to 5 just to stay alive [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i love them, pure fluff, they're so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlipsarered/pseuds/yourlipsarered
Summary: Building a new church and managing the endless depths of hell would not be a pleasant walk in the park. The two women, now ruling in their respective seats of power, can break down every now and then but only find comfort in each other.soft madam spellman because we deserve it!





	let me kiss the weary away

It may have looked like Zelda Spellman was fast asleep during the witching hour, but the High Priestess’ mind ran too fast to drift into the unconscious confines of sleep. Every cell in her body was awake with the next day’s task as there was always something to do, something to polish and clean, something (or someone) to worry about as loose ends refused to sever themselves from a newly flourishing church. With herself at the top of it all, foreseeing just about anything of consequence was in the job description - so much so that sleep came to her begrudgingly, leaving her tired even with a few hours of rest in. Still, the redhead attempted to free her mind of the burdens of tomorrow as she kept her eyes shut to the night, though her efforts were in vain. Immediately, the sharp senses she’d developed over her years on earth sensed something else in the room. Someone.

Knowing the familiar smell of power and how it made the air dense around her, Zelda simply pried her eyes open. She already knew what she would find. Bathed in silver moonlight that flowed in through the witch’s shared bedroom stood the frame of a woman - no, a Queen - that the redhead knew too well. She simply observed the figure to her left for a few seconds, reading her, seeing right through her as powerful as she was. Lilith’s eyes even in the darkness shone like crystals, though its usual piercing power was doused in what almost seemed like weariness as the Queen of Hell merely stared at the bed Zelda lay in. One important detail she’d missed, however, were the fresh tears that shone against the other’s cheeks. Zelda knew full well not to point it out, but would find a way to comfort her in other ways - ways Zelda could proudly say the other only accepted from her. 

Soundlessly, Zelda swung her legs over the edge of her bed where Lilith stood. Bowing her head in reverence, she whispers quietly so as not to wake her sister that lay merely a few feet away. “My Queen.” How she adored the taste of those words on her lips; perhaps almost as much as she knew Lilith liked to hear them, as signified by the feather light hum that escaped the demoness’ throat. Without having to be prompted, Zelda pushed herself further to the edge of the bed and reached out for her, pulling her in closer so that she may pepper kisses on her abdomen; an act of pure affection and adoration for the one she’d chosen to worship. Usually, Lilith would stand firm and bask in the attention she’s given by the witch that possessed her highest esteem, but tonight she allows herself to gradually melt into the other’s touch. The demoness buries her fingers in Zelda’s silk-like hair, so brilliantly red even as darkness enveloped it and just as fiery as the woman who wore it. Zelda took it as light encouragement to continue, and so she did, her heart melting a little when she heard Lilith try and suppress a sniffle from the tears she’d shed earlier. Gripping her Queen’s sides firmly but gently, she continues her trail of kisses over the fabric of her satin dress - garments that fit a queen, she’d noted - from above her navel to under the swell of the brunette’s breasts that rose and fell with appreciative heavy breaths. As a response, Lilith grips the redhead’s face in both her hands, leading her lips to her own in a silent kiss. It is a slow one - tender, almost - something they haven’t explored in their nightly liaisons just yet but welcomed nonetheless. Zelda feathers her hands over her Queen’s as they continued to taste each other’s weariness and longing on each other’s lips, taking the opportunity to wipe damp cheeks of any evidence of tears. Nothing would plague her Queen tonight if she could help it.

Pulling away, Lilith plants a kiss on her forehead before coaxing the other deeper into the sheets. Half expectantly, the witch was ready to snap her fingers and move them to the couch where snores and prying eyes could not reach them but the outcome took her by surprise. Tonight, the Queen of Hell would snuggle over Zelda’s left arm and bury her face in her High Priestess’ neck, sighing in contentment as she found the perfect spot she fit perfectly in. Zelda smiled into her skin, hand immediately finding her brown locks to play with in the dark, adjusting the way she breathed to match that of the demoness’ in her arms.

“Long day at work?” the redhead teased, breathing in the way Lilith smelled - of autumn and coppice - before pursing her lips at the crown of the brunette’s head. How heavy a crown it carried too; she wanted nothing more than to alleviate the weight of it as best she could, to wipe away tears whenever the other let her. Instead of a verbal answer, Lilith simply sighed deeply and it told the High Priestess everything she had to know. The witch could only imagine the amount of work hell required under new management; she could only sympathize. Subtly, Zelda snaked an arm around the small frame of her Queen - how tiny she was, how did she only realize it now? Her presence and essence always commanded every room she was in that it was easy to overlook, but not when she lay drenched in sweat in Zelda’s arms. “You’re soaking wet,” the witch muttered softly, worry mingling in her tone. “You just have that effect on me, dear. You don’t even need to  _touch_  me.” There was the teasing tone Zelda came to adore. Lilith could practically feel the redhead’s eyeballs roll to the back of her skill in response. “You forget hell is, quite literally, engulfed in hellfire. I’m perfectly fine,” the Queen insisted. “Let me draw you a bath,” Zelda says despite herself, already leaning up to do so, but was completely stopped in her tracks by warm lips on hers. “Stay,” was the only word that her Queen had to say to make her obey. Any word she’d say and Zelda would reach the ends of the Earth to do.

So she let her be, tracing small circles along the demoness’ back and moving the sheets out of the way for cold night air to cool Lilith’s skin, deciding to continue their little exchange from earlier. “Couldn’t have been as long as mine, being that I am quite literally building the Church of Lilith from the ground up amidst the ashes.” At that, the witch earned a soft kiss to her neck by the demoness she’d dedicated her life and coven to. “It’s flourishing beautifully. The coven is getting on quite well with our new customs and newly reformed traditions.” She paused before speaking again, running her fingers through Lilith’s hair once more. Perhaps if things weren’t going as planned down in the depths of hell, she could at least be reassured of their progress in the living’s realm. Zelda hoped her words could come through to her beloved Lilith, so that tears may not find their way to her eyes again. “There’s…hope in everyone’s eyes that I’d never once seen in my time here. You brought that about, my Queen, and I am forever grateful.”Fear is eradicated from the church, to have been replaced by dignity and true freedom. There were bright days ahead; Zelda knew it.

Suddenly, a large weight was lifted from Lilith’s shoulders - Zelda could feel it leaving by the way the other’s muscles allowed themselves to genuinely relax and go limp. “Oh, my sweet, sweet Zelda. Always working hard for me.” Zelda always craved her Queen’s approval; this was as good as any, and she could only hope the blush would stay hidden from the other long enough until it subsided. Lilith felt her flush against her skin anyway, pleased by how she made the other feel. How lucky was the witch that she not only worshipped her new Queen but loved her ever so deeply. “All those years of…misguided worship. I’d spend my life repairing it if the need be.” A comfortable silence washed over the two, snoring by Hilda aside. Lilith but smiled to herself. Little did Zelda know her life’s devotion had already begun just by holding her this way.

Being housed in human flesh only amplified the true fatigue the demoness felt - it hadn’t the strength to linger in consciousness much longer. “Rest, Lilith. I’ll be here when you wake.” Zelda cooed as if on cue, and it is her words that made the Queen feel safe enough to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone else freaking out about Michelle Gomez's IG story? the C O N T E N T they give us is gold!


End file.
